Gate of Humanity
by Presea Combatir
Summary: The Foresaken are pittiful creatures who wander the planet in shadow of what their lives once were and in torment of what could have been.
1. In Which there is Rememberance

**Gate of Humanity**

_By PreseaCombatir._

I understand that everything happens for a reason...

I know that you must make the best of what you can,

But the darkness in my soul pursues me and my body is ever so cold.

What are you to do when you are neither part of the dead nor living?

---------

Loneliness.

A deep, hallow feeling of loneliness is the most vibrant emotion that many of them feel aside from hate. Oh, there is much hate in the heart of a forsaken. Seen as beasts and evil creatures to the rest of the world, they have been shunned and pushed back into the city they call their home. The Under city. Where they go to plan, and go to kill.

Because they cannot forget... they will not forget.

Whoever said that time heals all wounds had no met one of these creatures. One of the pitiful creatures, more corpse than anything. When a thing is to live forever, for it cannot die and it cannot forget, it has but one choice. The option to kill those who look down on them. The option to destroy all who stand in their way.

Such a pitiful existence, one can be sure.

---------

Brill had always been a quiet town. Even in its time as a human province it was never a populated place, aside from those who passed through on their way to what was now The Under city. A harsh wind blew through the rickety town and no one could be seen on the streets. The few people in the nearly abandoned place were huddled tightly into Brill's Inn. The majority of them were those of the Undead, aside from a few out of place Orcs and Trolls, who's large bodies looked out of place in the Inn which was obviously made for creatures the size of humans.

In firelight, a female undead gazed into the depths of her drink. She was told it was some kind of nectar that was "imported" from an alliance town, but what did it matter? Her sense of taste was as dead as the rest of her body. Sense of smell, touch, taste, all of it was nothing. Her body only craved the mana that the drink brought her. Nearby, her imp cackled mischievously only quieted by a sharp glance from its master. She was in no mood to deal with the demon's antics.

As she let out a deep sigh, a clawed hand ran through her disheveled teal hair to push it away from her glowing yellow eyes. Even through her distorted features, it was easy to see she had been a beautiful human. Past all the rot, paper white skin and exposed bones, one would be able to see a soft, pleasant face had it not been destroyed by what she was changed into. Carelessly, she pushed the tin cup aside and fixed her crimson robes around her body.

She considered retiring to bed, anything to make this dreadful day go faster but soon decided against it. Instead, she stalked out of the Inn, leaving her small imp to catch up with her long strides. It muttered something angrily in demonic, but the woman chose to ignore it. Every creature was allowed their fair share of hate.

The moon was full above her head, and the harsh wind still blew. She guessed their would be a storm blowing in from the north. Storms were rare but when they came they showed no mercy to the town's small inhabitants. No one was on the street besides herself and the imp, not that she expected to see anyone at this last hour. As she continued walking, heard a battle cry. She drew the dagger that always sat at her waist and ordered the imp forward in thick gutter speak.

She ran as fast as her boney legs would carry her, by the time she arrived at the scene she found a tauren and an ally locked in combat. It was a human from what she could tell, and he was carrying a sword and shield. It was unfortunate that this clearly inexperienced man had wandered into Horde territory, was the only thing that the woman could think. It was a shame that he had to die here.

With a final sweep from the tauren's mighty axe, the human fell in a cry of torment, his blood stilled oozed from many wounds. The tauren, who dwarfed the woman forsaken, clasped his axe back onto its place on his back. Only when the imp grunted again, did he realized he was not alone. A large furry hand shot up to the axe's handle by pure instinct. A few moments later, he realized that his guest was a small forsaken leaning against a nearby tree as her imp circled her.

He dropped his hand and regarded her for a moment, just as she was obviously doing for her vibrant eyes could be seen watching him. He watched her carefully, the imp was not her only spell and she was no inexperienced soldier like the human he had just killed. He could feel it through the raw energy radiating off of her person.

He dropped into a short bow and she returned it with a stiff curtsy.

"This way," Was all the woman said, before she turned and walked back down the path. Her voice was quiet and withered from having to use her shrunken lungs. The tauren realized that her words were not a suggestion but a command. He had no choice but to trust that the usually unsocial forsaken was being loyal to the Horde and its members.

She always walked a few steps ahead of him, while the imp stayed back and watched him. The tauren were large bull-like beings that easily towered over every race on both the Horde and Alliance. They were a spiritual however brutal clan of creatures that made up some of the best soldiers on the Horde. He was dressed in full mail armor that covered the majority of his body. Long horns protruded out of his face and long braids of thick black rested on his shoulders.

They entered town shortly after and she lead him into the Inn. "Rest," was the only thing she said before beginning to ascend the stairs. Her voice held a strange accent when speaking orcish.

"Wait." She stopped and turned slightly. Glowing eyes watched him from over a pale shoulder. The tauren stood at the foot of the stairs. "What's you name? I'd like to know the name of the person who helped me out. I'm unfamiliar with this area." His voice was deep and rich. The woman was surprised that it did not wake up the rest of the people in the building.

For a while there was silence and he believed that she would not answer. Just before he gave up, he heard her speak softly. "Kiyo." He looked up and saw her still watching him, a blank expression on her face.

"Thank you, Kiyo. My name is Hiei."

Kiyo nodded bleakly and continued up the stairs. He noted that her grip on the railing was stiff and strong, as if she had no strength to hold her up. The Imp skittered underneath Hiei's legs and raced ahead of its master.

Hiei was nearly alone in the Inn's warm lobby. The only other occupant was the Innkeeper, another sickly undead woman named Renee. He sat himself on a nearby chair while his axe dropped to the floor with a loud _thud._

The inn was quiet and he heard nothing from the upstairs rooms that would suggest Kiyo was still awake. It was unusual for the forsaken to be so accommodating to one that was not their own. His surprise only grew as Renee wobbled over and placed some bread and water in front of him.

"I have a question…" Hiei's rough voice rumbled. He had have success with one of the undead; why not push his luck a bit?

Renee waited by the table, her dress lose and worn around her body however she seemed to care little about her appearance. He waited for an answer but the tension in the room with thick. She was clearly waiting to be dismissed by the bull creature. "That woman, Kiyo. Do you know anything about her?" He would be lying if he said he was not interested in the young woman. All of the undead he had had the _pleasure_ of meeting ended with a wicked response and a sharp glare.

Something flashed on the Innkeeper's face. Was it sorrow? Regret? He did not have time to check, for it disappeared as quickly as it came. "…She was very young when she passed away. Around nineteen years old. I heard she died while waiting for her love to return from war." He noted that she nearly sneered at the word _love_. "Apparently he was some general or such in the alliance. Ever since she woke up she's never been one of the most social of us. Only talks to her demons or answers 'yes' or 'no', Can't get anything else out of her." During her rant, she had pulled out a ragged cloth and was cleaning off the wooden tables, perhaps the only thing in the room that looked slightly clean.

Hiei looked into the drink and hung his head slightly. "What happened to her husband?" He feared the answer to her question.

"She doesn't know. But if he's still in the human army, chances are he is no longer of this world. His soul has either fallen to the scourge or to eternal sleep. May whatever God there is have saved him and given him sleep." With that, the woman turned and walked away, leaving the tauren in a hallow state. He did not know how he was to react to the poor woman's story.

He noticed a dark figure against the candle light. He swung his head around and noticed with horror Kiyo hunched over slightly on the stairs. She watched him with an expressionless face and blank eyes. She truly looked like a member of the dead. He wanted to explain the reasons for his questions, he wanted to say something to get that blank look off of her face, but before he could, she turned and walked upstairs. A few moments later, a soft click of a door signaled that she was gone.

Truthfully, he could not explain his new connection to this woman, who seemed to be one of the most unlikely people he would ever connect with. Perhaps it was a feeling of sympathy or maybe it was one of curiosity. Either way, the look on her face made him uneasy.

Only when he realized how late it truly was, did he turn in for the night. As he passed the room upstairs, stepping as carefully as he could for the floor boards screamed beneath his weight, he noticed that a candle still burned in Kiyo's room. He debated to knock and apologize, but decided not to test the forsaken again tonight. Maybe in the morning.

The storm blew in that night and raindrops were hurled at the town unrelentingly. The wind picked up and they guests in the Inn could hear tree branches bouncing against the makeshift wooden buildings.

By morning, Kiyo was gone. No one had seen her leave and copper coins rested on the desk of the room. There was an odd sense of sadness that overwhelmed the small room.

----------------

That night was dark and unforgiving but it was the night I met that man. He reminded me of the human emotions that had long been pent up inside of him. He broke the gate that held back everything I never wanted to remember. But now, I am glad I can remember those feelings.

Oh Alexander… where have you gone?

* * *

I had a sudden burst of thought, I suppose you'd call it and out of this surfaced this little piece of work. Love it? Hate it? Please share with me for this was originally written just for the heck of it. 


	2. In Which there is Sorrow

**Gate to Humanity**

_By Presea Combatir_

Few know the real pain of having to bury a loved one.

She looked so weak and yet so beautiful at her untimely death.

I only thought, if I could hold her fragile body in my arms, everything would be all right.

I was wrong.

------

Love, the purest of all emotions. It is a special emotion that makes one's heart flutter like a symphony when their beloved is near and sends their world crashing down when they are gone. Few are lucky enough to experience the fullness of this wonderful, yet agonizing feeling.

The members of the Alliance bloom with this emotion. Throughout their cities couples can be seen, holding hands, whispering words of endearment. While on the Horde, many suffer the ill fate of never meeting their soul mate.

Then, there are those who have to bury their loved one. Hearts wrenched and tears spilled. Nothing in this world or any other, is as terrifying and as horrifying as watching your love lowered into the cold, unforgiving earth.

Alexander wept the day Kiyo's casket disappeared into the dark before him.

------

The sky was dusted pink and orange with promises of nightfall. Winter had safely passed into spring, with as little casualties as the alliance could have hoped for. Their soldiers recovered from illnesses quickly and another season began with such hope for the coming year.

An elf walked down the dirt path to the alliance capital Stormwind, his head buzzing with thoughts. His silver hair was pulled back neatly in a ponytail above his defined but rather feminine face. It contrasted oddly with the thick rouge armor that was bound around his maroon hued body.

He drifted off the path before reaching Stormwind with its towering stone walls and crowded passageways, and walked into one of the many small shires that existed around the city. A sad ache swept through his chest as he looked upon the small wooden home of his dear friend. The flower garden, which he had remembered fondly of for it reminded him of the flowers in Darnasis, was no more. The flowers wilted helplessly, their buds hanging pitifully towards the ground. He used to know a gorgeous woman who had tended to the small garden as if it were her only duty. She had nursed wilted flowers back to life and born them anew from the earth. He reflected on the memory with melancholy emotions.

"Raz'ka, what are you doing here?"

The elf raised his head to meet the gaze of the man he had traveled so far to visit. Alexander stood tall in the doorway of the small home, questions in his eyes but beyond that was such a horrid pain Raz'ka feared he might have to look away before it swallowed him such as it did to his friend.

"Hello, my friend," Raz'ka greeted softly, taking Alexander's hand in a firm shake.

The two men regarded each other, Alexander hoping to see what business the elf had returned to Stormwind for and Raz'ka judging to see how his friend was fairing. Alexander's dark hair was still messy and short, his skin tan with eyes of blue. He noticed that the human, who should merely be reaching the ripe age of twenty two's face was lined with wrinkles of worry. He also could not help but note that Alexander was out of his ever present Palidan armor giving the man a rather feeble appearance.

"Well, Raz'ka. Don't just stand out there. Come on in." Alexander attempted to give him a welcoming smile, however all that Raz'ka saw was one of pure agony. "What brings you back to Eastern Kingdom?" He asked, once the two men were seated comfortably at his table.

He did not say anything for quite some time. He merely felt the pure and utter devastation that surrounded the room. His keen eyes did not fail to notice the picture of Alexander and his late fiancé Kiyo hanging awkwardly next to the doorway, their arms wrapped around one another and both grinned as wide as they possibly could. "Alexander…you know very well why I am here." His voice was gentle and his glowing eyes averted from the picture to the withered face of his friend.

Alexander feint of happiness slowly dropped into one of sadness. "Has it truly been a year already? It seems as though an eternity has passed."

"She did not want to leave you." It was all the elf could reply.

The beginning of the New Year was the first anniversary of Kiyo's death. Raz'ka would be lying if he did not wonder what foolish actions Alexander might commit with the devastation that wrapped around his mind. The two humans were deeply in love and he had never seen two beings that fit more perfectly together. His heart clenched in sorrow every time he thought of it, for it was he who introduced the two.

----------

Nearly four years ago, Raz'ka had visited Stormwind for the first time accompanied by his fellow soldiers. She was young, only sixteen at the time but even he could admit that she was lovely. Raven hair cascaded to her shoulders and warm hazel eyes watched the world with kindness he had trouble imagining was possible. She was charming and talented when it came to magic. They had the pleasure of meeting on one of the days Raz'ka had been allowed to wander the city. He had gotten lost and she was kind enough to offer to show him the town, if in exchange he would escort her back home in one of the nearby shires. She claimed that the beasts that roamed the open land had been giving her trouble. Raz'ka had agreed enthusiastically, taking joy that this kind human would think so highly of him as to ask for help.

Naturally by the time Raz'ka had returned to the Inn where his division was staying, he had told Alexander of this goddess among women and insisted that they meet. Alexander and Kiyo had met shortly after and the elf could already see that his friend had taken a liking to the young lady within two hours of their meeting. Kiyo became more flustered with every compliment she received from the Palidan, making her only appear more charming.

Raz'ka found himself and Alexander in Kiyo's presence more frequently after that day and it was obvious that the two humans were becoming closer by the day. They would often just walk through town, Kiyo clasp respectively on Alexander's arm as she continued to show to two men the many sights of the city.

Nearly three years later, Alexander had asked Kiyo for her hand and she happily accepted. They were to be married that spring, a wedding that both friends and family of the couple looked forward to. The unsuspecting pair had not counted on Alexander to be called into battle or Kiyo to be infested by the dreadful disease that had killed so many.

Raz'ka had been present throughout Kiyo's struggle with the illness. His division had not been summoned at the same time as Alexander's had, and she fell victim shortly after he left. The elf could only think how fortunate they had been that Kiyo had been able to wish him the best of luck with promises of love and new lives upon his return healthy and standing on her own.

He had watched her worsen by the day. Her healthy glow had slowly become pale and clammy. Her lungs had started to fail by the second week and he could only watch in horror as the beautiful and kind woman he knew shut her eyes tightly and screamed in agony as another shot of pain raked through her small body.

"Kiyo let me get Alexander." He had insisted but was only met with a weak smile from the woman.

"Don't worry, Raz." She paused, taking in a sharp breath and arched her back as pain overtook her again. "I'll recover by the time Alexander returns. He doesn't have to know about this."

Alexander had returned two weeks later only to find Kiyo's frail form still lying in her bed and even worse than before.

Kiyo had opened her eyes slightly and smiled warmly at him. With her remaining energy and last breath she told him, "Welcome home."

-----------

Raz'ka was forced out of his memory as his keen eyes saw white flash by the window and shouts echoed throughout the small town. Darkness had blanketed across the land and he could see touches of bright fire light the hillside moving fast.

A fist pounded against the thick wooden door shaking nearly everything in the small home. Raz'ka noticed Alexander had not moved. His eyes were cast down at the table, a faraway look in his eyes and he knew that the human had succumbed to the few joyous memories he had of his beloved.

He sprang to the door and threw it open with a hurried force. The man on the other side was a Knight from his division. "The soldiers just saw a horde member skittering around the shire. There's only one of them but it's a clever one. We can't seem to find them. Get out here and help."

After he cast one quick look back to Alexander, he sprang out the door and searched the hills that surrounded the small shire.

It was a cool night, even though spring was just around the corner. He pulled his face mask further over his defined features and grasped his dagger stiffly. He was alone wandering the hills in the dead of night. A branch snapped and the elf lunged into the cluster of trees that began Elwood Forest.

He caught sight of a human like figure and raced for it as the figure retreated. His heart beat faster and he knew he had found the enemy. The grip on his dagger tightened with anticipation, moments away from the first spill of new blood.

The figure stopped and whirled around upon reaching a clearing, whatever it was, it met the challenge being proposed by the elf. What Raz'ka saw made his blood freeze in his veins and his heart come to a dead stop.

He did not have to look twice to recognize the face of the enemy he had been chasing. He dropped to his knees, pity, wonderment and pure happiness snaked its way through his stomach. "Kiyo…?"

Her hand was frozen, out stretched as though she was going to send her demon forward. The Succubus at her side cracked her whip impatiently and waited for her master's order which was sure to come.

Kiyo's glowing eyes watched him steadily, no trace of recognition registered on her face.

"Ki," He tried again, using an affectionate nickname Alexander and he had taken to calling her. His voice was soft as he sheathed his dagger. "It's me, Raz'ka."

Slowly, Kiyo's face lifted to one of awe and sorrow. Her mind had recovered some of its previous knowledge of the language and her heart gave a painful thrust as though it had started to beat. Steadily, she lowered her hand and the demon scowled from behind her. Kiyo turned her head and snapped at the demon in gutter speak, which caused the creature to settle down.

Raz'ka could only watch with agony as he saw Kiyo's chest rise and fall with difficulty. His emotions went haywire for beneath the rotting flesh her face was beautiful as always. Her hair was dyed an odd shade of teal and her spine caused her to hunch awkwardly. She did not deserve this. Alexander's goddess and the kindest woman Raz'ka had ever known was imprisoned in a decaying body whose race branded her as their enemy. Despite the foul appearance and her allegiance with the Horde, Raz'ka knew he would never be able to bring himself to kill her. Not when he had so many fond memories of her company.

She turned back to him, a heartbreakingly dear smile on her grotesque face. "It has been a long time, my friend." Her voice was weak and she struggled to project it loud enough for the elf to hear. Her brain racked constantly to remember her old language.

"What has happened to you, Ki? What have they done to you?" Was all that Raz'ka could manage. Had his heart have been intact upon her death, surely it was breaking now.

She looked helplessly down at her broken form. "The plague."

"Why risk coming into alliance territory? Surely you knew you would be hunted. Why risk your safety like that?" His sorrow became mixed with anger and turned into desperation. Corpse body or human body, it held the pure soul of his friend.

"Alexander."

His anger cooled at the pure loneliness and longing that resonated through her voice. Her face twisted and it appeared as though she would cry, her corpse body however, had no tears to shed.

"Watch over him…tell him…tell him…" Kiyo was not able to finish her words. Whether is be because her heart would not allow it or the echoing steps of the alliance that came through the surrounding forest.

"Run." Raz'ka commanded, noticing Kiyo's hesitation. "Run far away and keep yourself alive."

She looked as though she would continue to speak, but instead tapped two clawed fingers to where her heart should be and pointed them towards in the direction where the shire should be. Without a second hesitation, she leaped through the trees and ran as fast as her legs would carry her, the succubus flying close behind.

"Hey! Raz'ka! Did you find a nasty little creature?" A dwarf called as he and many other allies reached the clearing.

Raz'ka hung his head. "No. It seems as though they have escaped."

"Spread out and search! The thing couldn't have gotten far!"

Moments later, he found himself alone in the clearing, only the moon's light cast around him. He reflected on Alexander's defeated personality and Kiyo's new life. His heart twitched violently and questioned for what seemed like the hundredth time that night, what emotion provoked such a response.

"I will tell him, Kiyo…I will tell him you still love him." He laughed bitter sweetly as crystal tears dropped from his eyes.

--------------

Strong feelings of love never fade. Neither life, nor death can break the bond of those truly meant to be. I always believed Kiyo and I were destined to be together.

Her death has caused me to reflect upon such optimistic points of view, but my heart only beats when I think about her face and hear her name. Deep down, I know she's out there somewhere, for my feelings have never changed.

* * *

Well, guess what? I just couldn't let this story go. I'll be updating when I have time. This section was really; really hard to write because I've never seen Storm wind or any ally territory for that matter with my own two eyes. (For I obviously play the horde.) You'll have to forgive any mistakes I've made when dealing with the alliance. Please review, it's like a paycheck for me. 


	3. In Which there is Rejection

**Gate to Humanity **

_By Presea Combatir _

You can only run from a nightmare that is reality for so long.

Everyday, I beg the ancestors that she is safe.

I beg that at one moment or another her soul shall finally rest.

She reminds me of a sister I was never blessed with.

Something to be honored and protected.

She has disappeared ever since that night at the Inn.

……

Night crept across the sky, blanketing the young woman in shadow. She dived from one tree to another; her vibrant eyes glowed deadly as she scanned for an unwanted visitor.

A roar split the eerie silence that had descended upon the thick trees of Ashenvale. A quick whisper carried with the wind and the very trees sung with agony at the freshly spilled blood.

The green eye the woman had summoned dashed across the forest floor in the direction of the noise, her deadly eyes closed and her ever faithful felhunter at her side. What she saw nearly knocked her over with an unknown force.

Alexander had returned.

……..

Raz'ka's dagger barely stopped the Tauren's axe as it came thrashing towards him. The beast was nearly twice his height and three times as wide. He cursed under his breath and sprung backwards as the axe just missed his shoulder.

The forest sung wildly, agony bursting forth from the unknown voices of the forest. He was sure that the Tauren could hear it as well, but neither halted in their movements. They knew the earth was crying, but neither could stop. It was kill or be killed in this knew twisted world and both had reasons to live.

Raz'ka crashed to the ground violently as the horde member tripped him with a quick movement of a hoofed leg. The elf clenched his eyes, waited for the inevitable as the victor raised his axe one final time and whispered words of apology. "I'm sorry, Kiyo."

…………

This cannot be real.

What happened to the fairy tale where the damsel in distress was saved by her knight on a white horse? That is all that the little girls heard of. The adults dare not tell them the darker side to every fairytale. The one where the damsel's heart is shattered beyond repair and the Knight wallows without her, wondering what could have been. No, they never spoke of what twisted lies those fairytales were.

Kiyo scowled at the sheer stupidity she had shown by believing in such perfect nonsense as she looked at Alexander while he pulled his sword out of a troll's chest. She winced as the troll's bloodied body hit the ground with a thud.

Never was this supposed to happen. Never was she supposed to be hiding, a mere tree between her and the man that she loved with all that was left of her heart. Why was she so terrified? Why did her insides ache at the thought of him seeing her like this? She was not the beautiful young lady he had come to love. Could he still bring himself to accept the flawed body she was in now? Would he ever know?

Her thoughts came to a crashing halt as Alexander's imposing figure came rushing at her, his sword landed mere inches from where her neck had been. His sword was embedded into the tree's thick trunk and Kiyo struggled to force herself up from the place on the ground she had flung herself to avoid his blade. She found that she could not move. Of all times why did her knees feel so weak?

The felhunter growled beside her, furious at the audacity that the human had shown by attacking its master.

Alexander's eyes smoldered in hate as they came to rest on her. He yanked his sword from the tree with a violent tug and approached her angrily. "You dare think that I would not notice your presence, beast?" His voice was ruff and full of fury as he addressed her.

A strangled gasp of terror escaped her throat and caused her lungs nearly to forfeit completely. Above her lungs, her heart beat out a jagged rhythm.

He raised her sword across his opposite shoulder, a stance that showed he would lob the forsaken's head clear off. She made no attempt to move or cast her demon foreword. Death would be a blessing and who was she to argue if it was at the hands of her love?

Before Alexander's threat could be acted upon, a Tauren's large body came crashing towards the human, snarling as he charged. From somewhere behind the Tauren, she heard a voice.

"Careful, friend. I do not wish him to be harmed."

She recognized the two men immediately. Raz'ka rushed forward to help her to her feet and Hiei stood protectively in front of her small form.

She looked at the two helplessly, still unable to find her voice.

Alexander pulled himself to his feet and stared angrily at the elf. "You betrayed us, Raz'ka? You are siding with the barbaric creatures of the Horde?"

"Alexander, you do not understand." Raz'ka hissed angrily at him, his strong arms wrapped around Kiyo's distorted waist, for she would have fallen without it.

The human took a few swift steps foreword and a growl built in Hiei's throat, a warning that should the man come any closer to the forsaken, he could not be responsible for his actions.

"And what is it that I do not understand, Raz'ka? What? That you're siding with bloodthirsty creatures that have killed our friends and family?" Alexander was nearly shouting now, and the elf heard the chorus of the forest scream.

Kiyo could only watch as the three people her broken heart cared for the most battled through words, fearing that they would draw their weapons again. She could not bear the look of hatred on Alexander's face. He looked at her with such fury and rage that she was sure her dead heart was beyond repair. Emotions ran through her veins, cold steel bursting painfully through her being. A corpse was not to feel such horror. Make it stop. She begged that whatever god there was stopped this agony.

Raz'ka released Kiyo's waist to confront Alexander face to face. She would have dropped had Hiei not caught her and raised her off the ground and into the shelter of his arms.

"Hiei….what is going on?" Kiyo's withered voice asked quietly, her eyes not leaving the figures of the two allies.

He looked from the small woman he held to their company. "I had run across the elf while running to the post. Naturally, we locked weapons." He paused, ashamed of the next part of the story. "I was about to deal the final wound when he uttered your name. I cannot speak common therefore I did not know what else he said, but I halted. Somehow we were able to understand that both of us were looking for you. It appears we had gotten here just in time…Who is that man, Kiyo?"

"My fiancé." Her voice was stained and hopeless.

"Are you so blind that you do not see it, Alexander?" Raz'ka shouting brought the horde members back to the scene playing out before them. Raz'ka stood tall, looming above the human, his eyes blazing with anger.

"See what?" The human challenged.

Raz'ka pointed at Kiyo's small, broken form that was huddled against Hiei's mighty arms. "You do not recognize the one you were about to kill? You do not recognize your love?" Raz'ka deep voice raged coldly, echoing through the empty forest. For the first time in a long while, the elf could not hear the forest.

"That thing is not Kiyo!" Alexander hissed back.

All four creatures froze in time. The men turned slowly and watched Kiyo, her eyes nearly disappearing in shame beneath Hiei's arms. The tauren realized how badly she was shaking and before he could get a tighter grip on her small frame she jumped from him and ran to the opposite end of the clearing, putting a great deal of space between her and the men. All eyes were on her as she paced side to side like a caged animal, her glowing eyes rapidly switching from each of the men.

"Kiyo…" Raz'ka tried to step foreword, his arms raised in an attempt to embrace her and his face clouded with concern.

She flinched at the sudden movement and took off running. Through the trees she ran leaving the confused men far behind. She knew that this could never be. She knew that Alexander would never accept her in this disgusting form she had adopted. She knew that her life would never be the same. Even knowing all of this, the pain did not cease. Her heart flared and she fell on her exposed knees. Gasping and sobbing dryly, for her broken body would never do for Alexander. He did not even realize it was her. They had spent years together and yet she face was so distorted that it was beyond recognition. "Alexander…" She sobbed, wishing for once that she could cry. "I will never be good enough again, will I?" She wrapped her sickly arms around her knees and buried her face in the fabric of her skirt. The felhunter nuzzled at her affectionately, a whimper escaping its throat at its distressed master.

Vaguely Kiyo remembered hearing hoof steps coming towards her. They were gentle and careful. She did not protest when Hiei's arms lifted her and he began to walk to the post.

"The elf told me to tell you 'Be safe and stay alive.'" Hiei said softly, clumsily mimicking the phrase in common without understanding what the words meant.

Kiyo's body still shook and she fell into a restless slumber at the Inn, plagued with nightmares that left her screaming and tossing.

………………

I watched Kiyo's agony for the rest of that night

And for the first time I wondered with true horrors the forsaken had to face.

I will never forgive that human for the pain he has put her through

But the elf I can be civilized with.

I shall not leave Kiyo alone anymore. She is in far too much pain.

…………..

Story not finished. Stay tuned.


	4. In Which there is Pain

**Gate to Humanity **

_By Presea Combatir _

She has sealed herself away from me,

Into a glass case where she may dwell in a puddle of her own misery without the world's prying eyes.

She has been hurt before but never like this.

How am I to help, when seeing her in such away only stokes my furry?

………

She ran.

She ran as far and as fast as her felsteed would carry her. Ferlas was merely a passing blur of shapes and colors. The hoofs of the demonic horse crashed wildly against the stone path, the distant echoing giving off the illusion that she was very much alone.

She knew however, that this was not the case. For always a few steps behind, her companions followed. The noble elf pouncing across the road with his majestic tiger and the tauren easily keeping pace with his massive kodo.

Ranting off in an odd mixture of gutter speak and demonic the two followers were haunted by the eerie whisper of rough words that ran past her decaying lips.

The small undead yanked back on the reins as the pair nearly toppled over the edge of a sharp drop, a shrilling cry from the horse rang through the silent woods. She gazed down onto the pile of broken rocks at the bottom that had nearly been her resting place for the rest of her dammed eternity. She cursed loudly and pulled the reins to her left none to gently.

"Kiyo, let us make camp." Raz'ka pleaded with the woman. "It is not safe to venture further at night. These woods are not kind to creatures. Alliance or Horde."

His only answer was a glance of glowing amber eyes from over Kiyo's large shoulder armor. The spike obstructed his view from the rest of her face, but thought he saw a stiff nod of her head.

The small group stopped in a secluded section of the large area. Kiyo dropped from her high place on the steed and turned from the group, setting herself on the edge of a nearby drop. Her shoulders hunched forward slightly more then usual and the felsteed's snout rest affectionately on her shoulder. She reached a clawed hand up and stroked the muzzle of the animal in recognition, but her eyes held a faraway look. As if she was watching something, without really seeing.

"Give her time." Raz'ka told Hiei, as the bull-like creature's brow wrinkled in worry.

The tauren turned and gazed down at the elf that was dwarfed in comparison to his great height. Slowly but accurately, Hiei had been learning the language called common. Kiyo was rarely needed as a means of translating a conversation anymore. "She will not recover. You know better then I that this is not something she will be able to forgive and forget." His voice was deep and accented, but his eyes held a strange warmth that before meeting Kiyo in her new life, Raz'ka could not have believed a member of the horde could possess. "Speak to her." Hiei said after a moment of hesitation. "I can do little to counsel her on this matter. It has been nearly a month and she shows no signs of improvement." The tauren deliberately turned and with a purposeful air, he went about setting a fire on the opposite side of the camp.

Raz'ka smiled grimly to himself. Who would have ever thought that he, a grand elf of Darnasis, would comfortably be in the company of two members of the Horde?

"Ki?" He called softly before sitting gently next to her. She shifted to the side slightly, as if making room for him and the horse's head still rested upon her boney shoulder.

"You will be returning to Darnasis soon, correct?" Her voice was quiet and surprisingly, she spoke in the language of the elves. "They will be furious when they find you have not returned to duty, and that you are running with two enemies."

Raz'ka sighed and wrapped a strong arm around her caved in waist, pulling her steadily to his side. "Ki… that does not matter, you know. I cannot serve people who are tearing apart my loved ones. Alexander may have forsaken you, but I will not."

She shook visibly at the mention of his name and attempted to free herself from Raz'ka's strong arm. He held still and pulled her into a close embrace.

"I will not abandon you, Kiyo. Neither will Hiei." He continued to comfort her in his native tongue.

She felt broken. When she had first awakened as this creature of the darkness, as a reject of the gods, she felt that her existence was a great deal of torment. Surely her existence was enough of a joke for whatever sick and sadistic creatures watched over the moving, but no. They felt the need to take the one thing that make her heart beat as if it were living again, and rip it from her clawed hands in the most brutal way possible. As if she was a puppet, dancing for the sheer amusement of some unknown audience.

"…why did this happen Raz'ka?"

Her question caught him off guard. He looked at her oddly and despite the horrid features she now bore he could only see a mere woman of nineteen, who's heart had been shattered repeatedly.

"I know not." He answered helplessly.

She bent over, her shoulder shaking as if she were sobbing. "Curse this body!" She did not scream or yell, but something in the tone of her voice alarmed Raz'ka more then if she had. "Sometimes," She began laughing insanely as she watched a bird swoop below and perch on a tree. "Sometimes I wonder why I do not just throw myself off of something and be down with it. The other forsaken are quite content listening to the words that Lady Sylvannas spins for them but once a heart knows love little can calm it. Despite how broken it is…" She added, a clawed hand reaching up to where her heart should be. Raz'ka noticed that it had become a habit to grasp for that odd sense of hollowness in her chest.

"Hiei and I would mourn if you did such a thing to yourself."

She watched him from behind her glowing eyes. "You do not understand, Raz'ka. I do not know what to do with myself now that Alexander will not have me. All this time I have lived with the false hope that he would still have me, even under these circumstances. But…even I would not want me now. I do not understand why you continue to linger, but I am grateful."

Raz'ka pulled her closer as if he wanted to absorb her sorrow and protect her from the world that had been so cruel to her. "You are strong, Kiyo. Never forget that."

By firelight, Hiei watched the two fondly. He knew that despite whatever was to come, Raz'ka would not release his protective hold on Kiyo easily.

The three companions slept behind the shelter of a large tree. While the two men slept peacefully, Kiyo's rest was plagued with visions of the past, where her future was so bright and nothing seemed impossible.

……………

Dream peacefully, Kiyo.

Spin a world where you are loved and Alexander, you and I spend our days by running through the cobble stone streets of Storm wind.

Dream of your wedding to Alexander and dream of your children that never came to be.

For once, release yourself from this nightmare.

…………

Who votes for Raz'ka/Kiyo? Just kidding. No reviews last time. Please give me feed back.


	5. In Which there is Grief

**Gate of Humanity**

_By Presea Combatir _

Everything will be all right in the end.

One day, I will awaken from this nightmare of a life and everything will be as it once was.

There is a great pain in my heart when I finally realize this is no dream at all.

…………..

Was this someone's idea of a joke, some sick and twisted being pulling at the threads of fate merely for the sake of toying with people? Alexander was not able to understand why destiny had dealt him such a bad hand. His life had been perfect. He had had a great job in the military, was skilled in his profession and a girl, barely a woman, to whom he was completely and utterly devoted to.

He began to wonder just what was in store for his young life upon returning from battle to find his fiancé just barely alive, holding onto the hope that she would see him one last time before finally succumbing to her inevitable eternal rest. At that moment, when her grim smile fated from her lips was when Alexander knew his life would be cursed forever more.

Her death was more then the young human was able to comprehend. Once it was discovered she was no longer breathing he had clung to her body as if it were life itself. Even when Raz'ka had attempted to separate his dear friend and his beloved, a quick sweep of Alexander's arm pushed the elf away. The young human could not remember weeping harder then he did at that moment.

Kiyo had always claimed for him not to worry about her whenever he left for battle. She would always be at home, waiting for his return and she would welcome him back with open arms. Alexander had not realized how much the simple gesture of affection had meant to him until he was faced with the prospect of living a long and lonely life as he wandered the path of uncertainty.

As he sat in his vacant home outside of mighty Stormwind, he was plagued with visions of Kiyo still alive and beautiful. These memories allowed him to drift into a soft, dream-filled sleep.

……………………

Morning had come and the glowing yellow sun brushed the treetops of the surrounding forest. Alexander's eyes slipped open and he was greeted with the sight of his bedroom ceiling. Attempting to overcome the sleep that clouded his senses he rose from his bed and began to pull on his armor, a habit that came from his many days in serving in the army.

Beyond his bedroom door he heard the gentle humming of a woman's voice. It was beautiful and soft, sounding as if it were the very wind sweeping through the open window of his small bedroom. In what seemed as though it took days, he crossed the distance between him and the door, a perplexed dread washing over him.

He felt his heart nearly stop as his hands grasped the handle of the open door.

Kiyo bustled about the kitchen, her glimmering green eyes beneath her long raven hair. Her song continued to pass her lips while her actions were focused upon the vegetables she was slicing expertly. For minutes he watched her. His heart sped up and grew to a painful size in his chest as her green eyes finally rested upon him. Her usual warm smile graced her features as she set the knife down and walked over to him.

"Good morning," Her voice was rich and gentle just as he had always remembered it as. She wrapped her arms around his neck and instinctively his much more muscular arms clutched about her waist. He had nearly forgotten how perfectly her frame had fit against his and how beautiful she was even in the plain kitchen of his home.

Somewhere in the deep regions of his mind a voice screamed that something was not right, that there was something horribly wrong about this situation. His heart, however, overruled the voice for having Kiyo in his arms was a greater reward then anything in his cold and depressing world.

Kiyo's lips frowned as she watched him, seeming to sense his inter struggle. "Alexander?" Her voice was quiet. "Is something wrong?"

"No," His voice stained with suppressed emotion. "Nothing is wrong, Kiyo." As if to prove his point he pressed his lips against hers, in a tender yet almost desperate kiss.

The feeling of dread quickly came over him again with full force. One moment Kiyo was safe in his arms, returning his kiss with just as much love and need to be reassured that he was there. Then the next, she twisted almost violently away from him, breathing hard and clutching her hands to her throat gasping for air.

"Kiyo?" He questioned alarmed as he stepped foreword to help her when hunched over, screaming in pain. Horror clouded his mind as her skin grew paler until it was the shade of snow and her body began to waste away. As she screamed in torment her and threw her hands to the sides of her head while stretching her exposed spine her noticed her eyes were no longer green but yellow and glowing.

He backed away as her screaming finally ended and she examined her clawed hands before the yellow eyes that he did not think belonged to his Kiyo rested upon him.

"You…" She hissed out in a withered voice as she began dragging her distorted body towards him. "Am I no longer suitable for you with this body? Alexander…" She uttered his name as if it were a curse and it was all he could do to stand as her clawed hands reached around his neck to strangle what little life was left in him.

…………………

It was still the middle of the night when Alexander awoke still sitting at his kitchen table. The civilian clothes her wore beneath his armor clung to his body as a clammy sweat covered his entire body. His heart thundered painfully in his chest as the visions from his nightmare began to rise to the surface of his mind.

He had dreamt of his beloved quite often after her death however never in any dream had such a thing happened. Had what Raz'ka claimed nearly three weeks before in Ashenvale true? Was that demonic creature his Kiyo?

Alexander refused to believe it. He simply refused that his love was living a cursed life and at the mercy of the Horde. She was a fragile and pure creature, there was no possible way that a woman as selfless and gentle as she was cursed to live a life of death and horror. However, what motive did Raz'ka have for lying to him?

There was only one action which could satisfy his questions.

……………...

A violent storm blew in from the west the next night. Wind ripped through the trees throwing branches in every possible direction and rain pelted down from the sky. Despite the cruel weather, Alexander continued towards his destination, his body encased in his usual mail armor and a lantern held high above his head.

Beyond the shires of Stormwind, there was a small graveyard hid deeply away in the trees, hidden unless you knew where to look. Kiyo had been buried in this very graveyard for Alexander could not have thought of a more appropriate place to burry her. It had been surrounded by flowers of every kind and in the morning the sun shown directly onto her grave. On this stormy night, there was no sun to brighten his way and all of the flowerbeds wilted long ago.

Standing before her grave he read the inscription in the headstone for the millionth time. _Here Lies Kiyo of Stormwind. A gentle woman who was taken from this world long before her time._ He had to rip the ivy that clung to the stone before the entire phrase could be seen.

His heart battled within his chest. One side was convinced that Kiyo was dead and buried, her grave was proof enough. The other argued that the horrible broken creature he had met in Ashenvale resembled Kiyo far too much for it to be merely a coincidence. Raz'ka's presence only served to convince him further.

Grasping a shovel in his hand, he made up his mind and began to dig where he knew a few feet under Kiyo's casket laid. He knew this was wrong. Ever principle he had ever learned told him that digging to the coffin of his fiancé would only drive him further into the void of insanity he had already stepped into. What happened if her rotting body was there? Would he be able to close the lid and burry her as if nothing happened? What happened if this was not the case?

He paused looking at the stone casket that lay before him. It was just as he remembered a simple marble casket with small engravings in the sides. With trembling hands he unlatched the clasp and pushed the stone lid open.

Kiyo's casket was empty.

……………………

"Kiyo?"

The female undead's gaze came to rest on the Tauren and elf before her. She could have sworn that someone has whispered her name and part of her felt as though something sacred of hers had been disturbed.

"Is something wrong?" Raz'ka asked.

"No. Let us continue." She pulled back on the reins of her demonic horse which galloped foreword at a lightening speed while the tiger and kodo followed closely behind.

Before them, they could see the ominous stone wall of the Undercity opening up before them.

……………

Everything I once knew has changed.

Life is always a struggle and there is no story book ending where everything in the end is right.

I am beginning to understand that there is nothing I can do to change this.

……………

Please review. I hope you all enjoy the fact we see Alexander again although I'm not to happy with him at the moment. Easily not my strongest chapter. First chapter where Kiyo wasn't the main point. How odd.


	6. In Which there is Truth

**Gate to Humanity **

_By Presea Combatir _

We all have sorrows we but bare

With each scar added the stronger you become

With a heavy heart and a stoic face

You must pick up and carry on

-------------

They watched carefully as the sound of horse hoofs echoed through the vacant stone hallways. Trailing behind their sister walked a tauren atop of a kodo and a vibrant white tiger carrying a Night Elf. Many of the undead bristled at the sight of the elf. They laid their hands upon their weapons and hunched foreword to pounce however, the glance of their sister held them in place.

The female forsaken was truly a sight to behold. Even in the way her body bent awkwardly as she sat on top of her demonic horse she appeared frightful. None of the other members of the undead dared challenge her at the moment. Her eyes blazed with an emotion that they could not comprehend. Anger and hate showed brightly but there was something beneath that. Something softer that made them look away.

"Kiyo," Hiei's voice rumbled lowly, "do you still think it wise that we brought Raz'ka to the Under City?"

Kiyo did not turn to regard the bull creature but her withered voice came in a haunting whisper from behind her large shoulder armor. "There was no choice. With him we are unable to travel in Horde territory unless we seek special permission."

"And what do you plan, young one?" He countered as he continued to follow her while he kept an eye on Raz'ka.

"Lady Sylvanas."

Raz'ka watched in wonder at the city that was slowly being unveiled the farther they traveled into the darkness. He was thankful for the thick armor that surrounded his frame for the stone walls of every corridor surely would have chilled him to the bone. He could no help but stare at the creatures who watched him violently. Hate and rage nearly radiated off of their beings. All of the creatures watched from behind stone pillars and hallways. Even the grotesque abominations that guarded the city watched him with questioning stares. The exposed bones and exaggerated frames of all of the city's inhabitants left little doubt in his mind that these were now Kiyo's kin.

The guilt that usually grasped his heart when thinking of Kiyo's new life was ever present. This city was so cold, so full of death and sorrow that it did not simply suit the young Kiyo he knew.

His anger flared as his thoughts drifted to Alexander. That fool of a man rejected the one thing in his life that loved him with her entire being. Kiyo was still hurting from the encounter and he was nearly sure that it had caused her to lose what little was left of her mind. He often caught her staring blankly into the distance even as he, Hiei and her demons attempted to get a response from her. He ached to hold onto her and bestow to her the life that had been so easily taken away.

He shuddered as the stone doors collapsed to the ground, imprisoning the party within the long elevator shaft. His stomach lurched when the floor dropped beneath them, taking them deeper into what he thought was truly hell.

They had barely stepped out of the elevator when a group of forsaken had approached them. Raz'ka could not help but notice that the man standing in front of the armed group looked just as sickly as Kiyo. His skin was green from the decay, and it appeared as though his very chin had been sewn back on as well.

The man's gaze had drifted from Kiyo to Raz'ka, suspicion and hatred evident in his eyes. Only when Kiyo's voice rang clearly in the hushed air did he return his gaze. Her words were quiet and rushed, though her companions assumed that that was the nature of the language of gutterspeak.

It seemed as though the very city itself had come to a halt to watch the two forsaken fight in a battle of words. It was quite some time before the man had relented and ordered guards to lead the group into a secluded chamber.

The room was deep within the catacombs of the city, completely out of the way of the normal activity. Kiyo was perched at the end of one of the three beds; her gaze was faraway for she seemed to be reflecting on the man's earlier words. Hiei had helped Raz'ka bring their previsions into the small room in which Hiei's horns nearly skidded across the roof.

An eerie silence had fallen upon the room. The room was dark, as well as being small and the potent scent of blood and decay mixed in the air. Hiei had sat himself in the corner, for he was sure that the even if one of the broken wooden chairs had been able to support his large frame his height would not allow it. The only break in the silence was the shattering click as the wooden door locked.

"What did he say?" Hiei's voice was low and rumbled throughout the thick air.

Kiyo's head tilted in an inhuman way, as if hearing something that the others did not. Her eyes seemed to be the only thing that was able to be easily seen in the dim light. "They will retrieve me later once Lady Sylvanas will agree to see me."

"How soon do you believe that to be?" Hiei pressed.

"My queen is not moved easily. Your assumption is as true as mine."

Frustrated, Hiei dropped his head against the stone walls and rubbed his arms in an attempt to return some of the warmth to his body.

Hours seemed to pass before they finally heard the distant echoing of footsteps down the hall. The two men watched as nearly a startled look washed over Kiyo's features. If only they known that all this time she had been thinking of what to say to the all mighty queen and now that the moment was a hand, her words as disappeared as quickly as her breath.

The locked clicked and the door opened with a steady creek. The guard who answered the door held a lantern high above his head, only further distorting his features. "The Taruen and Elf stay." He voice was strained while speaking in orcish for the benefit of the men. "The Dark Lady will see you now, Warlock. But make it quick. She has no time for games."

"It is understood," was Kiyo's only response as she rose from her place on the bed to follow.

The door locked shut once again and Raz'ka and Hiei found themselves alone. A feeling of dread clung to Raz'ka's heart. The Under City had exceeded his expectations. He had known that it was a cruel place, but this was unthinkable. In the distance he heard the screams of humans and dwarfs, knowing that their cries fell on deaf ears. The maddening cackle of the forsaken and the electric cracking of their experimental machinery was from now on imprinted in his brain.

"This place is horrible," He whispered into the silence.

Hiei's mighty arms lifted above his head and he groaned attempting to shake off the sleep that attempted to claim him. "To you, I am sure that this place is very much like hell. Even to me, this is far off from home. But for Kiyo and those of her race, everything is in its place."

Something seemed to click in place in the elf's mind. "Hiei, what is your home like?"

He seemed startled by the question, for her merely stared at the elf for a few moments. "My home is beautiful." His voice was quiet and held a distinct tone of longing. "I am from a small town in Mulgore, just outside of our capital city named Thunder Bluff. The fields are wide and stretch for a far as the eye can see." A small smile graced the normally stoic bull's face.

"...Why do you accompany Kiyo on her travels when it is clear that your heart longs for home?" Raz'ka asked, his own heart very much missing the sheltered forests that he home gave him.

Hiei let out of deep sigh, "Growing up, I had a younger sister, her name was Kaya. A feisty little thing she was and strong in the arts of a druid. We were only two years apart so naturally we got into trouble with each other. Whether it be hiding the high priest's books or snatching honey from our mother's hut we were always together." By now, the tauren was in a world all of his own. "Naturally, she went to war at the same time as me. We were deployed to the front lines of the Western Plaugelands, a place very full of death and very far from our home. The second week we were there," his tone turned sour and he paused for a moment before continuing on. Raz'ka could nearly feel the tension in the air. "We were attacked by a group of dwarfs and humans. Our division fought valiantly, and by the climax of the battle we had victory within our grasp. That is when, I saw Kaya pierced with the blade of a human's sword." His voice drifted off until Raz'ka had to stain to hear it. "Victory was ours but my sister lay dead at my feet. I wandered alone for years. Existing, but not really living. In the time of my loss and my grieving, I would have liked some one to stay with me and comfort me. I suppose looking at Kiyo, so new to this and so very much alone I saw something of myself in her. Whether she admits it or not, I do not believe that she wishes to be alone."

Raz'ka was speechless; he did not know that Hiei had a loss that ran that deep. Suddenly, he could not help but feel ashamed for the pain that the Alliance had caused him. "I am truly sorry."

"Those apologies are not yours to give." Hiei answered quietly, "but I hold no grudges for you were not the one who sent my sister to the almighty spirit. I can only hope that Kaya's soul has found peace."

The men sat in silence until Kiyo had joined them once again, both reflecting on the lives they had left behind and the losses this senseless war both of them had to bare.

-------------------------------

With each death you suffer

You carry the hopes and dreams of that person

One can only image that having to carry your own a second time

Is enough to tear you apart.

----------------------------

Still alive! Imagine that. Please review.


	7. In Which there is Suffering

**Gate to Humanity **

_By Presea Combatir _

Pain like bolts of lightening

And you heart near exploding

Some people get to the point where they would rather die

Then deal with their pain.

-----------------

Alexander sat wearily as his horse galloped quickly towards Ironforge. The sun was just setting over the tops of the surrounding mountains and the chill of the night air began to descend upon the unfortunate human.

Shivers ranked his body as he grasped the reins to the brown horse in a feeble attempt to get control of his body. He had felt like this for days. Ever since that stormy night when he disgraced the grave of his beloved his physical state, as well as his mental state, had every so slowly been declining. After coming to terms with the fact that his beautiful wife-to-be was truly that pitiful creature he had seen in what seemed like decades go, he had embarked on a desperate search to find her and get the answers he needed.

With his mind in turmoil and his body straining to keep up, he had searched from Stormwind to Taranis and Southshore to Booty Bay, all in vain for the teal haired corpse was no where to be found.

His heart gave a violent twitch as the word corpse came into his thoughts. No, she could never be consided a corpse, thinking of her in anyway then his fiancée was impossible. His lips curved into a painful smile for he could nearly imagine Kiyo sitting with him, scolding him for being so hard on himself. She always did seem to have words of encouragement and saw something worthwhile in himself that was still a mystery to him. But then, there was also regret that burned in his heart for he realized that he must have hurt Kiyo more then anything by denying her existence to her face. For love is a strange thing, while accepting love can be the greatest thing in one's life, you are also opening your heart to the pain that this one person whom you love could hurt you more then even your greatest enemy. In the depths of his heart he knew that once he was face to face with his Kiyo again, and he _would_ be for Alexander was no man to be pushed back or to fail, he would find a way to make it up to her, even if it killed him.

The large gate of Ironforge loomed out from the mountain side and his horse galloped quicker, seeming as though it was eager to get out of the cold himself. The city was musty since no fresh air was able to get in easily, vaguely he noted that the air must be much like that of the Horde's Under City for he heard it was beneath ground as well. By the time he had put his horse in the stable and made his way to the inn the room was spinning. He dropped himself onto his bed face first and quickly pushed his up and began to cough so violently that blood poured from his lungs and towards the ground.

"Oh my! You need rest, sir!" The dwarven inn keeper scrammed over towards him claiming that he was clearly unwell.

Alexander merely watched as the good woman began to carry pitchers of water over towards him that was clearly a struggle for her due to her size while calling for a priest. It was no use though, no matter what she did to try to help him, liquid fire shot through his veins.

-----------------

Kiyo stroked the muzzle of the armored frost wolf before her. Even with its glowing purple eyes and abnormally large fangs, she felt as though it looked back at her with a strange kind of friendly affection. He had been so generous for the past few months by letting Kiyo use him as her mount. After serving her time in Alteric Valley, she had been rewarded with this intelligent creature that was clearly willing to do her biding.

Meanwhile, as Kiyo bonded with the wolf, Raz'ka and Hiei pondered their next move. Winterspring was very far north on Kalmidor and the chances of being seen by either faction remained slim.

Raz'ka reflected upon their visit to Under City with confused emotions. Lady Sylvannas had been generous indeed in granting that Raz'ka was free to come and go in Horde lands without a threat but asked that he remain out of the capital cities. Apparently, the other Horde leaders had found in beneficial to have an ally who was creating a new allegiance with them. Meanwhile, his conversation with Hiei was still quite present in his mind. He could sympathize only slightly, for while there was no other creature on this planet who shared his blood, he had always seen Kiyo as a sister. And while she was here now, he could still remember the feelings of loss he had when she had passed away.

He watched as the Tauren drew out a path on the map of where they would be traveling to next and while Kiyo was content just to stray with them for now, Raz'ka knew that Hiei was secretly hoping to run into Alexander so he could tear the human limb from limb for the hurt of his friend. Part of Raz'ka hoped for Alexander's sake that he would not cross paths with the angry Tauren, for even the gods know that Raz'ka nearly found himself on the end of Hiei's blade once before. The other part was quite content with the idea and felt as though Alexander deserved it for being such a cruel man towards Kiyo when she was suffering more then he was. But, in truth, Raz'ka knew Alexander was a kind person and knowing the human as he did, he knew that once he finally came to his senses he would show upon the group's path. And if his assumptions where correct, they would not have to wait long for him to make himself known.

--------------------

After suffering there is eventually peace.

However peace comes in many forms.

It all has to do with the pain just melting away.

-----------------------

For those still reading this story will continue as planned. I apologize for the wait.


	8. In Which there is Despair

**Gate to Humanity **

_By Presea Combatir _

Creatures of all races struggle through life

The very existence of living things it to fight

With everything one has

Until they finally reach their limit.

………………….

Kiyo stood between Hiei and Raz'ka as she watched the woman with disgust. She watched the female blood elf lounge one of the many piles of pillows that were thrown about the Inn, giving off a look of luxury with the plentiful food and silks. Hate crept it's all too familiar being into Kiyo's cold heart. She desperately looked from the elf to her own distorted and destroyed body.

The elf's body was thin but full of the expected womanly curves and her face was graced with high cheek bones and perfect lips. Long wavy platinum blonde hair cascaded down her back while her green eyes watched Kiyo with a strange sense of satisfaction.

The small undead could not help but feel her dead heart sinking deeper and deeper into her stomach while her throat swelled. She was a broken being. She no longer possessed beauty like the elf in front of her did. Perhaps if she had been human then maybe she would have given the elf some competition but now, comparing the two appearances would have been like comparing an ogre to a centaur Queen.

Suddenly Raz'ka grasped her arm and steered her out of the inn with Hiei following close behind. With one last glance over her shoulder she saw the elf smirk once more before turning and reaching a graceful pale hand to a goblet of wine that rested on the floor near her.

"We should travel towards the Plaugelands," Raz'ka rumbled quietly while blatantly ignoring the odd stares the Blood elves gave him. The women glanced at him from the stoops where they leaned regally talking amongst themselves. Kiyo felt another rush of hate burn through her veins when the women stifled giggles poorly behind their prefect hands. "Lady Sylvannas was right about how we should stay out of capital cities."

"We can only hope that the Dark Lady takes mercy on the fact that we were in need of traveling supplies," Hiei said trailing behind the two slightly.

As Raz'ka felt pity for Kiyo burn in his heart, his mind could not help but acknowledge his surroundings. Silvermoon City with built with gold, white and red. The very city itself was alive with magic as un-manned brooms brushed down the streets and mighty guards made of arcane magic patrolled. Large marble white buildings gave the city a feel of elegance but he still longed for the simplicity of Darnassis.

Kiyo nearly had to jump onto the back of her frost wolf due to her size while beside her, her two companions mounted their steeds as well. For a brief moment Kiyo felt a new wave of sadness drench her being and this time she knew it had nothing to do with the pretty elf from the inn. Some instinct of hers was shouting that something very bad was about to happen. Ignoring her instincts was never something that she had been comfortable with. It was instinct that told her she and Alexander were soul mates and it was instinct that told her to check up on her beloved that one night she was reunited with Raz'ka. However, she thought while suppressing down a dry sob, it was also instinct that told her to go find Alexander again and if there were any gods above they knew how horrible that had turned out.

……………………

Alexander had never been in such pain. He had been pierced by a troll's blade and held down by Onyxia's claws but the blinding pain that pumped through his body surpassed all encounters.

He did not even know the time of day. Ironforge provided absolutely no sunlight because it was built into the very side of a mountain, the only way he was able to judge time of day was by the sounds he heard from the city.

"How is he fairing?" Through the haze that clouded Alexander's mind he heard the thick accent of the dwarven innkeeper. He fidgeted when a warm cloth was draped over his clammy forehead to try to bring some heat to his body. The contact brought on a new bought of pain that lasted for nearly ten minutes. He thrashed about in the small bed and screamed in pain. Somewhere in the back of his mind he noted that the hands of the innkeeper and the priest she had called held him firmly to the bed. After ages of torment, Alexander somehow managed to fall into a deep, restless slumber.

………………………

Alexander had slowed become aware of his surroundings. The pain was still there, yet numbed, and his body moved as if he were moving through honey. Even the steady up and down breathing of his chest was slow and exaggerated.

The lightheaded feeling throughout his body was only the first sign that something was not right. The second was when his eyes slowly opened he found himself staring face to face with a very human Kiyo.

She had sat on the edge of the bed near him, one arm on either side of his being to get a good look at his face. Her raven hair hung straight down covering some of her face from him but that did not cover her expression. Her emerald eyes glimmered with a great sadness and her pink lips were set in a firm line.

He reached a rough hand up to her but where she was he felt nothing. Kiyo's only response was closing her eyes sadly, almost painfully, as his hand swept through her cheek like an apparition. He was disappointed and startled. He would have given anything to reach his hand up and come in contact with the soft skin of her cheek and startled for he had never seen that expression on his love's face before.

"This is a dream," Despite that his voice was a hushed whisper; it sounded like a shout in the silence.

Kiyo merely nodded, the pained expression never leaving her face.

Even in a dream, there was something strange about the way Kiyo acted. This one did not behave like the usual images he often saw while he was asleep. Never did they show expressions that he was not familiar with.

He opened his mouth to make another statement but quickly his heart pumped what felt like poison into his veins. He clutched his heart quickly and let out nearly an inhuman cry. He had no control over his body as the pain caused his spine to arch and the hand not holding onto his chest to reach blindly into the air.

Opening one pained eye, he noticed that Kiyo had jumped up from her position on the bed and was at the doorway. Alexander saw her lips moving but there was no sound. His heartbeat pounded in his ears but he knew that was not the reason he could not hear her.

His body began to reach its limit as unconsciousness began to claim him once again as a way to escape the horror. The last vision he had was Kiyo turning her back to him, a panicked but comprehending light in her jade eyes.

…………………………

One should never question a creature's will to live

Even when they are at the breaking point it is possible for them to return

But what is one to do when there is no fight left

Is it considered giving up

Or is it simply not worth it anymore.


End file.
